Alex Neeson
Alex "Ali" Neeson is the biological son of Michelle Connor and her deceased partner Dean. He was played by Dario Coates from December 2007 to April 2008 the character is returning in 2018 with a new actor, James Burrows, in the role. Biography Backstory On 14th January 1992, Michelle gave birth to a baby boy. However he was mixed up with another child at Weatherfield General with that of Nick and Wendy Neeson's son, who was born on the same day. Due to this, the baby that was Michelle's was brought up by an oblivious Nick and Wendy as Alex, whilst their biological son was being raised by Michelle and her partner Dean as Ryan. In 2007 Alex fell ill and rushed into hospital at the age of fourteen. When his blood group was checked, it was revealed to be different from his parents. Realising Alex wasn't their biological son after being told by the doctor that their was likely a mix up, Nick hired a private investigator to look into the matter, and it was discovered only one other child was born at the ward on the same day - Ryan, leading to Nick to believe he was his real son. 2007–2008 In December 2007, Nick began to stalk Ryan, which caused concern for Michelle who decided to confront him at his house. When Alex answered the door instead, she was shocked to see him as he bore a great resemblance to Dean (who by that point has been dead for several years). Nick explained to Michelle that he believed Alex and Ryan were swapped at birth, but she accused him of lying. He persuaded her to get a DNA test. Ryan ran away after Nick's claims and waited outside the house. He got into a confrontation with Alex and told him about what Nick had said, resulting in Alex punching him and the two got into a fight and were taken to hospital. The DNA result showed that it was true. Nick told Michelle that like Ryan, Alex was willing to let things stay as they were. Despite the decision, Michelle waited for Alex outside his school and introduced herself and give him her phone number in case he needed anything. On the wedding of his biological uncle Liam to Maria Connor, Alex introduced himself to Michelle's mother as her real grandson. However he felt guilty for this and apologised to Michelle, who then spoke to him about the family history. This caused Ryan to feel left out. Alex moved in with Michelle and her partner Steve at the Rovers Return after saying he wasn't happy with Nick and Wendy and would refuse to go back to them. Michelle soon realised he couldn't stay forever, and allowed Wendy to take him home, which caused him to state that he didn't want to see her again. Ryan began to see Nick, which upset Michelle. Steve persuaded Alex to see Michelle again after seeing how upset she was. He agreed, and the pair of them decided to go and visit her parents in Ireland and meet the family. After 2008 Alex and Michelle began to lose contact overtime and never saw each other again, although she would send occasional birthday and Christmas cards. She still treated Ryan as her own flesh and blood. When she sent him a Christmas Card in 2017, she mentioned that she was no longer with Steve, although didn't inform Alex about the death of his half-brother Ruairi from earlier that year. However she never knew if he was still at the same address, and she never got a reply. By 2018, Alex was a trainee GP. 2018– Alex breezed back into Weatherfield in February 2018 as a qualified doctor. However the Phantom personality transplant monster struck again, as while Alex was a local doctor and pillar of the community, he got caught up in the involvement of prolific local villain Ronan Truman. Ronan wanted to get revenge on Alex's adoptive brother Ryan for not calling an ambulance when Cormac Truman, who was Ronan's son, died of a drug overdose and Ryan did not call an ambulance straight away but instead called Alex. When Ronan ran Ryan and Leanne Battersby over, he crashed into a fence and a fence post pierced through Ronan. Alex then pulled the fence post out, allowing Ronan to bleed to death. Trivia *Dario Coates appeared originally in the role from December 2007 to April 2008, in which Alex was a recurring character. The character was reintroduced just under a decade later in February 2018, with James Burrows taking over the role and appearing as a regular.https://www.mirror.co.uk/tv/tv-news/coronation-street-star-james-burrows-12035039 *Alex was nicknamed "Ali" in 2018, because for some reason the writers assumed viewers would mistake him for Alex Warner. Memorable Info Appearances: 17 December 2007–18 April 2008, 14 February 2018–present Born: 14th January 1992 Full Name: Alex Neeson Parents: Michelle Connor & Dean (biological) Siblings: Ruairi McDonald (half-brother) Spouse: None Children: None Grandparents: Helen Connor & Barry Connor Uncles: Paul Connor, Liam Connor Category:Characters first seen in 2007. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Connors. Category:Neeson family Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent. Category:Murderers